Same Old Love
by wild.butterfly
Summary: Two weeks after the decisive battle have passed, and Chiaki Marron barely on speaking terms with each other, Chiaki's father has cancer and refuses to seek treatment. Miyako is still in love with Chiaki, but wants that Marron and Chiaki come together, but she must even resort to orthodox methods. Will they find together once and for all?


This is my first ever English written fanfiction and I hope it's at least clear how the story is going. Please let me know if it's not easy to read or there to many mistakes.

Maron POV:

Again, a long school day was coming to an end. My feet hurt from all the cartwheels, jumps and other new acrobatic exercises Miss Pakkyamlamao had taught us. I loved rhythmic gymnastics, but right now, it was agonizing.

Maybe it was because I hadn't a spoken a word to Chiaki since the devil was defeated.

Even though I wanted to trust him again, it was hard for me. I could not forget that he had lied to me. He had taken advantage of my trust and it hurt.

And Miyako was still in love with him… I could not hurt my best friend if I took away Chiaki from her.

Miyako had already packed up. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"You can go without me. I can walk home by myself," I reassured her in order to escape her complaining about how slow I was. "Good, but there will be trouble if you do not get out of bed on time tomorrow!" With a half grin on her face, she threatened me and left the locker room. Since I was no longer as Jeanne at night, the days when I arrived later ended. I couldn't tell if Miyako was angry with me. She had not said anything to me or hinted anything, but I was worried.

So many things buzzed around in my head: my parents, who had still not come forward; Chiaki and Miyako and Fynn I could not ask for advice because she was in heaven again.

I hadn't felt this alone in a while. I could always go to Chiaki, but I couldn't. I was afraid to trust him again.

I packed everything and left the locker room. I could not dawdle around much longer. Chiaki was hopefully already gone.

Over the past two weeks, I had hardly seen him, but he often waited for me, which had filled me with joy every time, but I could not show him that.

Whenever I made up my mind to give him a chance, I caught Miyako glancing at Chiaki amorously. Sometimes, the memories came flooding back… the memories, in which he admitted to making me giving up "stealing" by falling in love with I stepped out into the street, no one expected me. No sneers, no hugs from behind, no being startled…Actually, I should be glad, Chiaki no longer tried to convince me that he was sorry, but it saddened me that he had not waited for me.

I felt a big lump in my throat and tears burned my eyes. "You must be strong, Maron! You cannot be weak!" I told myself.

The way home was long and quiet, I had even wanted it, the only thing that Chiaki and I still did when we were together somewhere in a room, was arguing.

We could argue about the silliest things but I still missed him. But lately, he'd been quiet.

'Maybe I should talk to him again…'

*Coward,* hissed my inner voice spitefully. That voice was right; I wasn't brave enough to talk to him.

When I arrived in my apartment, I was met with silence. Dark, cold silence, no life, no voice greeted me, no Fynn who rejoiced whenever I came back and wanted to know where I had been for so long.

Tomorrow was a new day and another attempt to avoid Chiaki so I wouldn't hurt Miyako.

Chiaki's POV:

Today was a really crappy day! Maron did not want to talk to me, again and again she ran away when Miyako saw me. How often do I have to tell her that I was sorry? She did not believe me. I remembered every day more clearly how badly she was doing, but my father was worse.

He had cancer. My father was the only person I cared about (besides Maron). All I could still think about was whether he would survive… and if I were ever to have children, would they even get to know their grandfather?

Tomorrow I would go back to the clinic and tell him to go through chemotherapy. He had to at least try it. Even if the survival rate for appendix cancer was low, who said that he couldn't be an exception?

School could slip down the drain. Why worry about my grades if my father refused to go to chemotherapy?

My life was now a disaster, and I didn't have anyone to talk to about it.

Maron avoided me, and I did not want to burden her with my problems; she had enough to deal with. Her parents still hadn't returned. Why haven't they come yet? The demons were gone, the devil defeated, Fynn and Access were in heaven. Now would be the perfect time to return.

I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling, but instead of the white blanket, I sat in front of Maron. She looked disappointed and hurt. She looked at me with disdain as she laughed—her laughter was meant for me. I still could feel her soft lips on mine. Damn it! Why had not I already told her the truth? Why had I hurt her?


End file.
